Pottery Class
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: AU. Jackson and Moe are rivals. Jackson makes the mistake of crossing paths with Moe during a drive by shooting and gets beat up and shot. He dies two hours later. Melissa is beside herself and thinks Jackson is never coming back. But he is with Melissa, as a ghost. An art project Melissa does for Jackson turns steamy when he decides to show her the depth of his love .


Melissa Wu sat alone in her bedroom. Jackson's memories floated inside her brain like they had been branded there.

He had smiled lovingly at her and told her he would be back soon. He never made it back to her alive.

A drive by shooting had happened from someone down in his old neighborhood. Jackson had been beaten defenseless and shot before finally being checked in at the hospital. Two hours later, he was pronounced dead.

She had all she could do to stand and dress herself for bed. Melissa put on a silk nightgown and held Jackson's favorite blue ice colored hockey puck in her hand, letting the coolness of it wash over her. He had been an avid hockey player and was always on the ice. She had never expected that he would go so soon though.

Suddenly, the realization hit Melissa like a knife wound; sharp and fast but lingered with enough pain to tear her open.

She burst into hot, fresh tears. She cried as hard as she could but then remembered that Jackson was gone and was never coming back.

"OH JACKSON!" Melissa howled covering her eyes and trying to stop the tears to no avail. They poured down in streams and she herself was helpless to stop it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cody Jackson moved through the room, invisibly. He was here with Melissa now, though she didn't know it. He would always be with her, alive or dead. That was how much he loved her.

He listened to her cry hard on the bed and then stop as she looked at the pottery wheel she used for art projects which was sitting in her bedroom.

She sat down and dug her hands in, planting the clay down on the center part of the wheel. She would make a pot for him. Her most beautiful creation as of yet. All for Jackson, though, he saw none of it. His death had coaxed inspiration out of her. She started to mold the clay into shape, tears falling softly down her face as Jackson silently watched from his place behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh sweetie, I love you so much." he said staring at her shrinking back, shaking with sadness. "I am right here Mel. And I promise that I always will be."

She stiffened and turned around but he had moved over to the other side of her, waiting to sit behind her on the wheel also. Melissa wiped her red eyes and tried to focus.

"Relax baby. I love you and I haven't left. Physically yes but spiritually no. I will never stop loving you. Even though Moe took me away from you, I will always be with you." he coaxed softly touching her warm back. He sat down and watched her destroy the work she had started, yelling about how Moe had pulled the gun and hit him hard.

"I hate him! I hate Moe for killing Jackson. I didn't know he was going back there after everything that happened with the knife fight and Big Jay. If I had known he was that stupid, I wouldn't have let him go anywhere." Melissa cursed a few times then cried again "Jackson. This was my fault! I'm so sorry I let you go back to that crappy place."

" Melissa." Jackson replied grabbing her hands and holding her body close to his for a while before continuing."It wasn't your fault. I went back because you're right, I was stupid. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's all it was. It was never your fault baby, I don't blame you for anything that happened. Guess I learned my lesson finally huh?" he laughed as she cried softly and pushed further back into his body. Suddenly, she stopped and sat very still. Noone breathed just sat together with both hands on the spinning ball of clay working. Jackson let her hands clench his tightly and he helped her form a lip of the pot with one finger. It looked great. He was very proud of what Melissa had done and he told her then.

"I just wish you were here baby." she said almost to herself and Jackson leaned down close to her ear and whispered"I am here Mel. Always."

"Oh why did he take you away! " she said turning over into his shoulder and disbanding her work on the wheel. Jackson finished the shape of the pot and it slowly stopped spinning.

"Oh sweetheart." Jackson said softly communicating with Melissa's heart."Don't cry. I love you so much."

"Jackson. " she said crying again.

"Here Melissa, let me show you." he took her robe off and let it fall to the ground. Jackson turned around so that she was spidering his body and kissed Melissa's face with long and deep passion they still shared with each other even after he was dead.

"I love you so much Jackson." Melissa said as he worked her body into soft, supple clay covered mush.

"I know baby girl. I know." he whispered, falling on top of their bed. Jackson, even being a ghost was surprisingly good at sex and it made Melissa feel wholer than she had ever felt before.

The lovemaking was extremely slow and rhythmic but passionate and steamy all at the same time. Jackson seemed to glide through the air and into Melissa's awaiting, aroused body as easy as melting ice. She came with him on top of her and her hands in his hair, clothes strewn aside and both of their bodies covered in clay. Jackson didn't end it until Melissa, sweaty and sweet with cum induced, oragasmic bliss, fell aslepp inside his arms with a happy and contented smile on her beautiful face.


End file.
